A Kiss From A Rose
by eruhfp
Summary: Capri and her two best friends, Dave and Zach are transported to Middle Earth after extreme car accident and meet our fav. characters Chp. 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: Kiss From A Rose

**Author**: redrose3679

**Rating**: R, just to be safe

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize!

**Summary**: Capri and her two best friends, Dave and Zach are transported to Middle Earth

**A/N**: This is my 1st fic! Please be nice! Constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not! Please read and review! If you have any ideas let me know! I am also looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested.

Zach looked ahead at Capri who, as usual was sitting in the front of the bus staring out the window. They had been neighbors since they were 6. He had been there through all of the fights and her mother and brother leaving. He had stayed up all night with her while she cried. He knew the shit she put up with everyday and that she dreaded weekends. Zach was suddenly pulled out of his deep thoughts of their childhood together by an elbow in the ribs. He was startled at first but then he saw that it was only Allison.

"Bye! See you Monday!" said Allison. "Where's my hug?" Zach stood and gave her a hug. "Bye Allison"

As she exited the bus she hit Capri in the back of the head with her Prada bag. "Oops…sorry" she said and flashed her flirty smile back at Zach who just sat there staring. 'How could she be so cruel and uncaring to people she doesn't even know?' he thought. She had a major crush on him and they were in the same crowd of people but deep down he hated her for how she treated people.

Capri watched with pure disgust as she walked away. She had tried many times to find some good in her because she was friends with Zach, but she always failed. Capri hated how Allison was intelligent but acted dumb just to get the attention of any guys around her. She had a boyfriend but cheated on him regularly. She mostly hated the power she had over guys. Capri had been friends with Zach for 10 years and once they got to junior high things changed when he met Allison and started hanging with the so-called "cool" crowd. They still hung out at Zach's house and talked on the phone and online but they rarely said two words in school.

The bus stopped and she felt a tap on the shoulder. She looked up and saw Zach standing above her motioning it was time to get off. They were the last stop on bus 11's route. They crossed the street and watched the bus drive off. They walked in silence at first until they got to there street. Zach watched Capri's face turn pale and then turned and looked at where she lived. Capri's father was sitting on the front steps of their gray two-story colonial house.

"Listen, I know its rough, but as always if you need me just come over." Zach whispered. Capri nodded knowing that he was always there to help. When her mother left when she was 12 because she couldn't take the abuse anymore and when her brother left a year ago, Zach was there to comfort her. Even at a young age he knew he had to protect her. All the neighbors knew but none would do anything because they felt that it was "none of their business" and even Zach's parents knew but didn't do anything. Capri had been climbing out her window onto a tree that grew in between her and Zach's house into his room since she was 10. When she was 14 and her father had beat her so bad and literally threw her out the door. Zach had been the one to call her friend Dave to help him take her to the hospital, where she landed in intensive care for 2 weeks. Dave was 24, 12 years older then them, and was a safety net to her. She had spent most of the summers in his basement practically living there, hanging out with Zach and Dave and his friends Joe and Bryan. Zach and Dave were the only people in her life who she deeply and truly trusted.

Zach gave her a look of encouragement and went up the step into his own house. Capri took a deep breath and walked up the steps.

"How was your day sweetie?" asked her father in an obviously fake kind voice. He looked as caring and sweet as if you poured sugar on a snake.

"Fine" she answered, trying to figure out what he was up to.

"I'm having a few people over tonight for a poker game so make sure the house is presentable, okay sweet thing?"

"Sure"

Capri wasn't falling for it but she did as he said without complaint and afterwards went upstairs to do her homework.

later that night

"O Capri?" her father said in a sing song voice "could you come down here a minute?"

Capri sighed and closed her pre-calculus book and walked slowly downstairs to the living room where her father and his "poker buddies" were waiting. They were all obviously drunk. "We have a little request for you, we would like to see the dance you do so well"

Capri's eyes lit up with fear. The last time she had stripped and danced for them she was 14 and she ended up with two broken ribs. She couldn't say no otherwise he'd probably kill her, as he had threatened to do so many times.

"Go on" they jeered.

She sighed and just couldn't bring her self to do it again. She began to walk away but a man grabbed her wrist and said "Where are you going my pretty?"

Capri fought back with all her strength but was backhanded across the face and uppercut to the jaw. She fell backwards and a man jumped on her and pinned her to the ground.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've felt a women's touch?" a man said, stroking her face. Capri looked to her father for help but saw him sitting on the couch smiling. "You will no longer burden me, my darling" her father said with a small, evil grin. "Do what you want with her"

The 4 other men circled her as the fifth held her down. He father walked over and took off his belt and whipped her with it 50 times and then calmly sat back down on the couch. Then he straddled her and threw a series of punches to her head. Capri screamed out in pain and he only hit harder. He dragged her to the staircase and 2 other men tied her arms to the rails. 2 others held apart her legs as the man who was beating her ripped off her clothing. Each of the men undid his pants and started massaging themselves as one of them walked over to Capri. She saw what he was about to do and screamed. The man thrust into her and pulled out slightly and thrust further and further. Each man had his way with her, beating her along the way. Finally her father came over. Capri looked up, blood stinging her eyes, and whispered weakly, "no, please don't" her father, ignoring her thrust into her and she blacked out from pain.

Zach who had heard her scream called Dave. He knew he couldn't call the police because her father was a policeman and wouldn't believe him. He looked out the window and saw that the men and an unconscious Capri were in her front yard beating mercilessly at her. From his house he could hear a few ribs break. There was blood everywhere. He watched as they threw her into a car, breaking a side mirror off the car. They laughed and went back into the house for more beer. As soon as he was sure that they weren't coming out again, he ran over to her and took her in his arms, praying that Dave would arrive quickly. Soon enough Dave came speeding around the corner and he helped Zach place Capri in the back of his white Jeep Cherokee. He pushed the back seats down so that they could lie her down and examine her closely. Dave winced at the sight of her abdomen. They could see ribs raised out in uncommon directions in three different places due to severe beatings to the chest area. "We've got to get her to the hospital" Dave exclaimed. Zach stayed in back with Capri. As they were pulling away Capri's father and his friends came out looking surprised and jumped into a car and started chasing after the three.

"They're gaining on us!" Zach yelled

"I realize that! I'm driving as fast as possible!" Dave yelled back.

The SUV driven by the 6 drunken assaulters rammed into the back of the Jeep Cherokee several times. After one final blow the Jeep went off a bridge into the shallow river below, bursting into flames caused by the impact onto the rocks below and the full gas tank.

Suddenly Zach's eyes pops open and he sits up straight and gasps. "Uhhhh…..Dave, where are we?"

Dave stirs and with a groan opens his eyes. "Holy shit, I don't know" He looks over at Capri and says, "We have got to get help for her" He scoops her into his arms and she groans in pain. "Shhh…it's alright" he soothingly and kisses the top of her head, ignoring the blood dripping from her wounds onto his shirt. She lays her head on his shoulder and falls back into unconsciousness. "Come on." He whispers to Zach follows.

They wander around the lush green forest for about a half an hour trying to search for a way out. All of a sudden an arrow flies by Dave's head, and another by Zach's.

"Freeze!" a voice calls through the trees. They had no choice but to not move. They heard a twig snap and they both looked behind them to see a man, or someone that was of the male species, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a brown and green tunic, holding a bow loaded with three arrows, step out from behind a tree. He was followed by a short, hairy man carrying an ax, and a man with curly brown hair holding a sword. "Who are you?" the blonde man said.


	2. Introductions

**Title**: Kiss From A Rose

**Author**: redrose3679

**Rating**: M, just to be safe

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize!

**Summary**: Capri and her two best friends, Dave and Zach are transported to Middle Earth

**A/N**: This is my 1st fic! Please be nice! Constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not! Please read and review! If you have any ideas let me know! I am also looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested

**Chapter 2**

Legolas whispered to Aragon in elvish, "Who do you think they are and where do they come from?"

"I don't know, they look to be human" he whispered back looking at the three. He studied them carefully. The youngest male, who looked to be around the human age of 16 had dirty blonde short hair and gray-blue eyes. He was thin but still showed signs of strength. He was alert and looked apprehensively at them. Aragon realized that they probably have never seen and elf, human, and a dwarf together. He looked pretty much unscathed except for a few scratches. He had his hand on the oldest male's shoulder and kept looking down at the female, who looked his age if not a few years older, in the other's arms. The oldest male, who looked about 20, had short light brown, almost blonde, hair and deep brown eyes that were fully of worry, concern, and a little hint of fear. He was a little on the short side compared to themselves but when compared to the other two he was about average height and had an athletic build and they had no problem seeing his ripped muscles because his t-shirt was badly torn and soaked in blood, probably from the girl in his arms. They all looked as if they had just been through a long and treacherous battle. He had a small cut above his left eye and a gash on his right arm, but he paid no attention to them. He looked to be more concerned for the girl he held protectively in his arms. She looked the worst out of all of them. She had bruises and scars all over her body. A huge gash on her right side going from the middle of the right side of her back to the middle of her stomach and it looked pretty deep. Bumps protruded from her abdomen in five different places and he realized that she had quite a few broken ribs. She also had a cut over her left eye and what appeared to be bits of broken glass embedded in her hair. When the older male shifted her in his arms he noticed the strange marks on her back which looked like a result of a severe whipping. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know if they were victims or felons punished for some sort of horrible crime, but they all looked in dire need of medical attention.

"Who are you?" Aragon asked again.

The oldest male stepped forward with the girl in her arms, "I am David Gabriel Ciarlo, but everyone calls me Dave. This is (motioning to the younger male) Zachary Tyler Moore, everyone calls him Zach, and this is Caprice Isabelle Rinaldi, known by her friends as Capri. Please, sir, help us. Our friend Capri was badly beaten and desperately in need of help."

"I am Aragon, King of Gondor. This is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood and Gimli, son of Gloin. We mean no harm. We are just outside the entrance to Mirkwood. There you will receive medical help and after, when you are well rested, you can tell us how you arrived here."

Legolas helped the three weary friends onto his horse and led them to Mirkwood.

Sorry for it being so short! Please send me your ideas and comments! Thanks!

**Eowidith**: Thanks so much! You are my first reviewer and you totally gave me a confidence boost!


End file.
